Revenge Is Sweet
by sherubii
Summary: Sequel to Buffy Meets the Cullens READ THAT FIRST ; Buffy, after her fight with the Cullens, starts to live a normal life with her Jacob, until everything goes haywire, and she sees some old friends she never learned to love.
1. A New Beginning

**Hiya. :D I'm back again with the sequel to Buffy Meets The Cullens. it is EXTREMELY important that you read that story first, otherwise you wont understand this, and that'd be bad. :D Enjoy 'Revenge Is Sweet' (I kinda stole the title off a veronicas song. Shut up :D)**

"Buffy, how are you?" the new principal of Forks High School asked me.

"Good," I said warily, hoping I didn't have my 'mom hair' today. "You?"

"Well, I'm better than ever. Considering my very short stint in Sunnydale didn't go as well as I hoped it would be. I'm glad I've been asked to come here and be principal." He told me, grinning as he did. "And my first act as principal, Buffy, I would like to re-instate you as a student here."

"Thank you, Robin. Oh, I mean, Principal Wood." I said. We both laughed, and he patted me on the back.

"Enjoy. And don't call me Robin again on school grounds." He said sternly. Then he put on a smile. "I'll see you soon."

I smiled, leaving Woods' office, meeting up with Jacob just outside the administration building.

"So, are you reinstated?" Jacob asked me, walking up to me and grabbing my hand.

"You betcha. Woodsie is an old friend, he was happy to reinstate me. Didn't even know why I was expelled in the first place." I said, wrapping my arm around his waist. "I'm so happy that Billy let you come here for the last year of school. He's so nice." I said, grinning up at Jake.

"Yeah… Billy's cool like that. Plus, school is a whole lot sadder up there." He said referring to the recent deaths.

"Yeah. I happen to think it's better out here without the Cullens," I said rather quietly. Jake and I both laughed. Then he let out a very pained sigh.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked quickly, very worried.

"Charlie rang last night, and Billy's worried about hi-" he was cut off by the bell. I took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't worry about either of them, okay? Everything will be fine. Just perfect. Now come on. Let's go to class."

The Cullens died in a plane crash; or so everyone at Forks High was told. All of them died, and their plane crashed just kilometres from their home.

There was an assembly before class. It was an assembly for Principal Woods's induction and a short notice about the Cullens. It was completely silent as they told us, no one daring to speak, and Principal Wood also said if we needed counselling due to the deaths, it was free thanks to our guidance councillor. I was glad I needed none, and I'm pretty sure nobody else needed counselling, except the very disappointed girls.

Jake and I walked to biology, hand in hand, and sat down in front of Lisa, in Bella and Edwards' old seats. I looked at where Jake was sitting, in Bella's previous seat and sighed.

It was suspected that Bella was with the Cullens at the time of the plane crash, as she had gone missing around the same time of the Cullens' crash. She'd told Charlie that she was with Edward and his family, and as the entire family was in the crash, they'd come to the conclusion that Bella was too.

No bodies had been found, the only evidence was the missing Cullens, and the exploded Cullen airplane that the Police found. Jake and the wolf pack had been careful enough to make sure they covered themselves up, just in case anyone was suspicious. But the Bella saga had been a complete mistake. We hadn't expected the cops to think that Bella died too. In fact, when we were covering ourselves up, we'd forgotten about Bella entirely. It was a surprise to us when we heard about Bella's disappearance and supposed death by crash.

Charlie rings Billy almost every night, wondering if Bella had returned there. due to the friendship she held with Jacob, Charlie thought she'd come back to Jake. But she hadn't. I knew Jake was saddened, and there wasn't much I could do but to keep his mind off of her.

That was not too hard, but after all, Bella was Jacobs best friend. He was curious as to what happened to her.

I still remember very clearly what happened the last time I saw Bella, as it was only about a month ago. It was near our one week holiday, and after that night, nobody had seen her; gone without a trace. I knew I had something to do with this, and if Bella wasn't dead already, she soon would be, knowing that Edward was dead. She wouldn't be able to live any longer due to the pain of losing Edward.

There was no evidence in the Cullen house to say that any of them had survived, and there was no evidence that Bella had been there very long before, or after, the crash. The police were still fooled, and our plan was working well.

I was thinking about all this as I stared at the legs of Jacob's chair. Suddenly, I heard a few giggles pass through Lisa's lips, and I turned to Jake just as he nudged me. He was staring at Mr. Molina like a stunned mullet.

"Buffy, the answer please?" He asked me. _Crap. What did he say?_

"Uh…. Mitosis?" I said, thinking of the first thing that came to mind.

"Buffy! Cells and mitosis were last years work! Now, we're learning about evolution, and I actually asked you 'Who's theory was natural selection?'" _Wait, when did we learn this?_ I paused.

"DARWINS!!" He yelled at me. "Detention!" He yelled second. I sighed, just as the bell for lunch went.

"Bad luck, Buff." Lisa said, walking past Jake and I with her books in her arms. "would your friend here like to join me for lunch?" She asked, biting her bottom lip nervously. Jake looked at me expectantly.

"Whatever you wanna do Jake. I'm stuck for the rest of lunch." He quickly kissed me, then headed off with Lisa.

I huffed and frowned. "Bye Jake." I whispered, and then looked to Mr. Molina very annoyed at him keeping me from Jake during our first day together at Forks High. He looked back at me very angrily.

"Buffy, you know what happened last time I told the principal about your constant talking and not paying attention during class. Please don't make me have to do that again, I don't want to." He said, sighing and walking towards me. I lifted my eyebrows. "Okay?"  
"You got it, buddy." I said.

"Don't call me, buddy. Now sit down and read pages 130 through to 150. Then do the exercises on page 153." I sat down and did as expected, frowning as I did.

What a great start to my new beginning.


	2. I'll Find You

**33 days ago.**

Crying wouldn't help me now.

Nothing would help me now.

I was lost, and I couldn't find him. I'd been looking for ages, almost a month, and I still couldn't find him.

I'd been told about everything. His past life, I knew everything. Almost everything. My feet were hurting, darn this stupid, fragile, human body. I really did hate my tear ducts at this moment. I hated them to the end of the earth and back. They just wouldn't stop. My crying continued as I gave up, and just fell down on the ground, in the forest I was in, and buried my head in my hands.

"I give up." I whispered, looking at my feet. I sniffed, and then looked at my surroundings. Surely I'd gone further than my last destination, right?

Last time I hitched a ride with a trucky, he dropped me off in Alaska. I didn't see any snow around me, so I figured my teary walk hadn't affected my way of thinking, I mean, I wasn't in Alaska anymore. I knew that. I remembered, just now, about a week ago, I got on a boat in the Alaskan harbour. It was some Asian guy heading back to his mainland somewhere in Korea. He was stopping at Russia though, and that's where he said he'd drop me off.

"I take you Russia, yes? You need go there no?" I was confused by his questions, but answered truthfully.

"Yeah. Sure…. Russia shall be fine."  
"Okay. I take you Russia before go to Korea."

He didn't speak much English, but we managed a few good conversations that kept me sane for those few days when I was with him. I told him everything about the fight, everything I knew, and my last thoughts before leaving the small town of Forks, leaving the past behind me. Of course, Ying-Ma-Hao Jinyou just smiled and nodded, not understanding a thing I was saying.

He never registered the words 'vampires' 'fighting' 'werewolves' 'death' and 'love', and therefore never understood the jist of the story.

He never even understood my name. Every time I would tell him my name, remind him, he would just go 'mm, yes, yes.'

Only a few days later we were on the mainland of Korea. Okay, so maybe it was longer than a few days. But we still arrived.

When we did, there was a sorrowful farewell between Ying-Ma-Hao and I that only lasted a minute. He had a saddened smile upon his face, but I just waved and walked. I left him without a look back, afraid I would hurt more people than I already had.

I continued on through the mainland of Russia, heading West constantly. All I needed to do now was cross the Russian Federation, pass Latvia, Poland and Denmark, and then I had to cross the English Channel, and I was there. Then I just had to find him.

I was nearing my birthday, and I wanted to find him before that arrived. I was walking through the amazing town of Ukraine, just a week ago when I started to veer off. I managed to walk south-west without realising it, and I, all of a sudden, was in Romania. Oh, how time flies when one is walking.

I was walking through the streets, now it was late at night, around 11pm, and there were people in a lot of pubs and clubs. I was freezing, wrapping my arms around my body. I then ran into two very scary looking, ice cold, and very hard people.

_Oh God, Vampires._

"Hello…" One said very creepily to me.

"Uh…" I replied, my lip shaking due to the cold.

"Oh, love," One said.

"Are you scared?" The other finished.

"N-n-n-no. J-J-ust really cold." I stuttered. I was so stupid for stuttering. They both let out a stifled laugh, and I just stood before them, my head down.

"This is Stefan," One said, pointing to the other.

"This is Vladimir," Stefan said, pointing to Vladimir.

I just nodded in acknowledgement, not bothering to reply, as I could not think of one. But Stefan was getting bothered.

"Who are you?" He asked angrily.

"B-B-B-B…." I replied, too cold to barely think. They were leading me backwards, and into an alleyway without my knowledge. I stepped back unknowingly, and awaited their next moves, they stopped infornt of me, and Steran lifted his hand, then hit me across the face. I felt some teeth sink into the inside of my cheek and I felt the blood start to trickle into my mouth.

I looked up at Stefan and Vladimir, both their eyes had widened.

"No." I whispered, throwing my hands out to push their chests, but both of them advanced, and Vladimir threw me up against a wall. Stefan quickly took the advantage, and sunk his teeth into my jugular vein in my neck. I screamed as I felt the venom poor into my neck and my blood protrude out of it, but Vladimir shoved his hand on my mouth as he bit into my wist. The pain was unbelievably excruciating.

I remembered little from that night, but what I do remember was vague; I was bitten, and left to die, change, and as I sunk to the ground I remember seeing the two shaded figures walk away, and my vision decreased.

I remember waking up every three hours, and staying up for another three, almost screaming in pain. Though I kept quite enough to avoid any others hearing me.

When three days had finished, I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was in a lit alleyway, and it was the middle of the day. Today was surprisingly bright, and the moment I stood, I was in the light, and I began sparkling.

_Vampire…_I thought as I dropped back down to the ground. I sat, waiting, expecting for something outragouos to happen. I sat for a few hours, attempting to cry but unable too. All there was that erupted from me was tearless sobs that made me feel sick.

I stood again slowly, moving out of the way of last bit of sunlight melting the way through the tall buildings, and the smaller houses. I walked out onto the streets, and realised just as I saw a human how hungry I was, and I realised the burn in my throat. It was an unbearable pain and I quickly needed to quench my thirst. I knew that I didn't want to kill humans, I wanted to stay at least the slightest bit humane, and now, I quickly ran, at a human pace to begin with, to the nearest forest.

A deer ran past me, and quickly, I jumped on it, and immediately sunk my teeth into its back, drinking all its blood in a matter of seconds. Not yet fully satisfied, I found another two, and took them both out, draining them too.

Once I finished, I returned to my tearless sobs, and, as I sat beside the three dead dears, mourned my loss of life. I knew that now, my sobs wouldn't help anyone, including me, and I had to continue. At least now my journey would be shorter.

I sprinted at an inhumane speed from Romania to the tip of France in just half a day. It was amazing how fast I was going. Then, as I was at the docks of France, I jumped into the sea, and swam to the United Kingdom. Finally I was where I wanted to be.

**Today**

I went around the small town, asking if anyone knew of him as I needed to see him immediately. Nobody knew, or had ever heard of this man. I tried to remember the name he had as a human, the name I was only told once… Stefan Beneci…. No…. Steveni Benito… No… Stregoni Benefici! That was it!

I ran up to a brown haired man, and spun him around. "Have you seen Stregoni Benefici?!" I asked over-excitedly. The man was startled.

"Why, yes… I have… He lives in…."

After getting his information of this very helpful man, I headed off to see the man I hadn't seen a long while. I knocked on his door, and he opened it carefully. As he saw me, he flung it open. I saw his hair wasn't as perfect as it would normally be, and his clothes were rugged and unworn.

"Bella?" Carlisle said softly, frowning in disbelief. My new vampire self must have been a confusing trait for him to recognise me in.


	3. Breaking News Part 1

_hey guys. i'm back. sorry for the long hiatus, i got caught up in school. this is a two part chapter as i didn't want to make it a 2,717 word long chapter. enjoy.  
another thing i also noticed was that, i made heaps of mistakes in the last chapter of Buffy meets the Cullens, and also in the second chapter of this, Revenge is Sweet. for that, i apologise.  
also; to reader buffillow, i liked the twist of bella being killed, and i think it worked out. thanks for support. by the way, Stefan and Vladimir are actually the two romanian vampires from the book 'Breaking Dawn'... i liked to keep it within the books. (:_

Jake was waiting for me outside. I quickly walked towards him, and he shoved his arm around me.

"How was detention, Buffy?" He asked as we walked towards his dreadful rabbit.

"Fine. How was lunch with Lisa?" I asked a tone of anger in my voice. He didn't notice it, or chose to ignore it.

"Great. I met a few people that Bella had told me about before, and caught up with Mike again. It wasn't bad." He said smiling.

"mmm, sounds fun." I said monotonously.

"Yeah, it was quite good." He said ignoring me. "Maybe you should try and avoid getting in trouble, and hang out with us next time." We both got into his car, and as he finished his sentence, we were sitting down in our seats. I huffed, and backhanded his stomach.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" I started laughing, and he joined me.

He sighed a loud sigh, and I glared at him unknowingly. Bella. He had to be thinking about her.

"What's on your mind?" I said.

"A few things. Sam's quitting the pack, and so is Paul. Paul and Rachel are getting married soon. Sam's getting married next weekend. And I'm afraid that what I'm going to have to deal with, now having to be Alpha Male… I don't think I'll be able to do it." He paused. I said nothing. "the good thing is though, that… we aren't accumulating any more wolves. The numbers are dwindling as more and more of the guys are giving up their roles as wolves, and I'm starting to fear that I may have to as well… do I want to lose these advantages?" He said. I stared at him and sighed.

"I don't know." I answered as best as I could.

"Yeah, well, neither do I. And what if… what if Bella's been changed? By some random vampire? She went out, and then got herself killed because of how much she misses Edward and the Cullens, she's gonna start her own super race of vampires within her first bloodthirsty year. And she's gonna come back to Forks, surprise her dad, eat him, then come and kill you because of what you did to them. Bells may be my best friend, but I'll have to kill her if she does that. I mean…" He paused again. "After all, they did kill Jared and Embry."

Embry was one of Jake's closest friends. I was surprised at how well he took Embry's death, being on scene, and how well he took his funeral. He cried once, and only one tears in the whole process.

"Yeah…" I said, and he snapped his head to me. "But, I doubt Bella would've gone to those extremes. I mean, she no longer has anyone to love. Because, I have you, and Edwards gone."

Jake nodded, and then kissed me once quickly.

**POV Jake**

I miss Bella.

I have Buffy, but I miss Bella. So much. She was my best friend, as was Embry. Now, I have only Quil. I have Buffy to love, but what about my friends. I left them for her. I'm so confused about my life, and what's happening, or even what's going to happen.

Sam and Paul are leaving their wolf sides behind, becoming humans for the rest of their lives now to become one with their loves. One day, I know I'll have to do the same, for after all, Buffy is already older than me, and I don't want her to get too much older…

Quil, who's the same age as me, has acted so differently since Embry died. Embry was his closest friend. The only one that ever meant much to him. When Embry was killed, Quil hadn't spoken to anyone for almost two weeks. Then, I'd gotten a few words out of him. I barely saw him anymore, and changing schools was even worse.

The pack had been dwindling as of late; Quil hadn't changed back into a wolf since Embry, and I was afraid that if he didn't soon, we'd lose him as a wolf, as an ally. We needed him if anything more was to happen.

Though, at the thought of Quil disappearing from the pack, and already having Paul and Sam given up on us, I was starting to fear that it may just end up being the three of us. Me, Seth and Leah. There had been no more additions to our pack, and with the lack of vampires, there would be no more until the next generation at the very least. Though we'd killed all the vampires, if there were any more civilised ones like the Cullens, wanting to fit in and become a member of the society, then we'd have to take actions. Although, it was highly unlikely that anymore vamps would come round here.

I looked down at Buffy, seeing her hand entwined with mine. _"I love you."_ I muttered softly.

"Hmm?" She asked in reply, lifting her head to see my face glaring out the window.

"I, uh… it's not important."

"Mmmmkay." She said, and then turned her head back out the window. We were headed to my place; it'd been some time since we'd hung out there.

*

As we arrived, I noticed another car outside my small, red shack of a home. It was Embry's mums' car._ Oh god, what is she doing here?!_ I was astounded that she decided to leave her home; not only was the shock of Embry's death thrust upon her so instantaneously, but she never knew he was a werewolf, and that the rest of us were too. Buffy didn't seem too alerted by the extra car, and slowly, as I pulled to a stop, she exited my vehicle, releasing her grip upon my hand. Soon I joined her by also getting out, and then walking up to her and grabbing her hand as we entered my home together. Inside, it was like a mini-conference was happening.

On my lounge sat my sister Rachel, Paul, Sam, Emily and beside them on the ground was a distant Quil. My father was sitting in his wheelchair in the kitchen, surrounded by Sue Clearwater, Leah, Seth, Embry's' mother Helen (Who was very teary), and also Charlie, Bella's dad._ What the hell was Charlie doing here?_


	4. Breaking News Part 2

_here's part two. thanks for reading. x still jake's point of view._

Upon seeing Buffy, Emily stood; coming to greet her, and Leah came forward. She'd seemed to have made good friends with those two females, and was acquainting herself with my sister. I was pleased to see Buffy doing so.

"Hey, Emily!" Buffy spoke as she took her in for a hug, her hand, the one with her three scars, revealed as Leah walked closer. Emily pulled back and smiled.

"Hello, Buffy." She said, and then turned back to her Alpha, leaving Buffy with a look of love, lust and romance planted upon her face and eyes. It was easy to tell that she was madly, deeply and truly in love with the Alpha.

"Hi, Leah." Buffy smiled. Leah held out her hand, and Buffy took it. They held hands for what seemed like half a second, and then began to speak to one another. I let go of Buffy, and headed to my father, Sue, Helen and Seth.

Seth greeted me with a hi-5, and Helen greeted me with a sad smile. Surely enough, Sue was holding Billy's hand. I was starting to think there was something more than friendship going on between those two.

"Dad? What's goin' on?" I asked quickly, looking up at Helen, nodding back at her lovely soft smile that was saddened, yet inviting at the same time.

"Oh, uh, Helen here wanted to know a bit more about the wolves, so I invited everyone over."

"What do you mean?" I said, looking at dad incredulously. My eyes lifted lovingly to Buffy, then sunk back to my father as he began to speak again.

"Helen was… wondering how her son died. And I figured, why not have the only ones who were there tell her, instead of me telling her second hand. So, Jacob, if you will…" he said, lifting his hand motioning, to the now tearing Helen.

"I… but, no. I can't do that. I shouldn't…"

"Oh, please, Jacob!" Helen pleaded, bursting into tears upon my shoulder. I was pulled into her motherly hug. I hadn't received a hug such as that in a long time, since my mother's death, and I don't think she'd given one since her sons' death.

"Oh… okay, well I guess I could." I said softly, then she pulled away with a soft smile.

*

After informing Miss. Call about her sons death, and how gracefully and patriotically he died. He died, with patriotism, helping his fellow man from falling further into the darkness, soon drifting into death. Charlie was stiff in his spot, listening intently. He was only recently aware of this world, and he was frowning heavily. As realisation sunk in that we were the ones who killed the Cullens, he left the house without another thought. A car outside turned on, and he left. I hadn't seen his car before, so I suspected that he had hidden his car to the side of the house. He left angrily, but yet, I continued with that I had to say.

"Helen, your son died graciously, saving all of us from death." I motioned towards Paul, whom was holding my sister Rachel tight around her shoulders, still resting upon the couch, staring at us. Sam looked up, his hand entwined with Emily. "Embry knew about the dangers of fighting, and especially the dangers of fighting the Cullens without any practice whatsoever. He was ready to fight, and he went down patriotically. Your son may not have been an A-grade student, but he definitely was someone to praise. Thankyou, Helen, for blessing our small family with such an amazing soul."

Now, Helen, Billy, Seth, Sue and I were surrounded by all the other people in our house, Quil included. He had a stray tear fall down his face as I turned to him. I sympathised for my friend, but I let Paul do the comforting. As Paul patted him on the back, I saw Helen move in my peripheral vision, and I quickly turned my head towards her. She was smiling.

"My baby Embry was really that patriotic?" She said in awe, an amazed, yet happy smile printed on her face through her tears. "That's amazing. Thank you, Jake; you've changed my prospects so very hugely. Thanks." She hugged me, then thanked dad, then walked out side to her car. A moment later, her car was on, and she was reversing from our yard. I sympathised for her as well.

I took Buffy into my arms, as the others dispersed going their own ways, some, including Seth, Leah, Charlie and Sue, leaving to go home. Sue left, placing a kiss on Billy's forehead. There was definitely something going on between them. Paul was with Rachel, headed to my room to get some sleep. Sam and Emily, at that moment, decided it was time that they too were to leave. It was just my father, Buffy, Quil and I remaining in the room. I sat opposite my father, and looked to Buffy, noticing Quil heading back to the couch.

And so the awkward silence began.

**POV Quil**

What's the use? Embry is gone. Clare is all I have left, all that's worth fighting for. But is there a real reason I should stay? Clare may be my life, but she could live without me, she'd find a way. She is only two. It was true, I loved her, and I was infatuated by her; intoxicated by the mere presence of the young child. It was surprising as to how much I needed her. She didn't need me, but I couldn't live without her. She would live, however, the rest of her life without not needing me. She didn't need me, she didn't…

All I needed was her, but she was only two.

*

With the recent loss of my one of my best friends, schools been shi- oh, uh, bad- and my grades have been failing. I can't concentrate. All I think about is Embry, Jake and Clare. It's difficult. _So_ difficult.

As I sit here now in Jake's house, I am contemplating telling everyone my deepest secret. But can I? Would I desert him like that?

"Jake?" I whispered staring at my hands. It seems I would.

"Yeah, Quil…" He said rather soft, his previous words must've been affecting him too.

"I, uh… I tried to phase the other day."

"Tried?" He said alerted. He stood, and Buffy followed. I heard rustling come from his bedroom and then noticed Jake shudder, hoping Paul and Rachel weren't doing anything on his bed. This made me smile for the moment, and then I sighed heavily and brokenly.

"Yeah, uh…"

"Did it work?" He asked straight out, and I shook my head.

"My hand changed, as did the rest of my arm, but to change the rest of myself was so exhausting that I didn't do it. Jake… I don't think... I'm no longer a shape shifter." I said, ending up softly.

"Oh, Quil." I heard him say beneath his breath. "Are you sure?"

"How could I not be sure, Jake?! I spent three hours trying to change! Three! Nothing worked. I even tried to think about the rest of the pack, I even tried to communicate with them. It was like there was some sort of… static reducing my ability to hear. It was outrageous. I couldn't…"

**POV Jake**

"Oh, Quil." I muttered, walking over to sit beside him. I didn't think before I spoke next. "Are you sure?" He was angered by this response, and so he replied, looking up at me with angered, confused eyes.

"How could I not be sure, Jake? I spent three hours trying to change! Three! Nothing worked, I even tried to think about the rest of the pack, I even tried to communicate with them. It was like there was some sort of static reducing my ability to hear. It was outrageous. I couldn't…" He trailed off. I felt a tear stream down my face, and I noticed Paul exiting my room, only wearing a pair of pants.

"Man, c'mon, you'll be okay…" Paul said, walking over to Quil, taking him in for a hug. "Everything'll be fine. For you an' me mate. Everything will be fine." Paul reassured.

*

Some time later, Quil, now no longer a werewolf, left, going back to his home. I was wondering about the rules of imprinting. Would he still love Clare like I love Buffy now that he no longer was a werewolf?

I didn't know what to do…

*

It was 11pm by the time Billy went to bed. Buffy and I had been watching the television for a half hour, and Billy finally decided to leave us to be alone. I offered for us to go out into my garage, and we did. Inside my garage were three motorbikes, and a broken down Pick-Up Chevy. As we walked in, Buffy went and sat down on one of the motorbikes backwards straight away, so she was facing me. A concerned look was upon her face.

"God, that was really… woah." She said, shaking her head. "Woah…" she repeated.

"I know. I can't believe it. Quil is gone…"

"What do you think he'll do now?" She asked. I shrugged. I knew he wouldn't want to stay here in La Push. He'd leave for sure, probably go to LA or somewhere crazy like that. I walked up to Buffy, and hugged her. She let her legs droop on either side of me as she hugged me back around my chest, her head nuzzled into my belly.

_"I love you."_ I muttered for the second time today very softly.

"Speak louder, Jake." She said softly. I felt her lips move ever-so-lightly upon my stomach; it made me shiver. I didn't say it again, just left a soft kiss on her forehead. "Mmmm," She mumbled, enjoying the kiss.

Recently, I'd moved a large mattress into the back of my garage, so when Rachel stayed, I could sleep in the garage.

Moving my kiss down to Buffy's lips, I picked her up and carried her to mattress with ease, making her grin widely at my strength. I placed her down carefully on the mattress, lowering myself down with her as I did so. I climbed on top of her, kissing her neck now. She moaned lightly, and then moved her hands up to my neck just as she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist.

"Mmm, Not now, Jacob." She whispered softly. "Not now." She spoke dreamily. I stopped kissing her neck, and leaned up on my elbows, looking down at her face.

"Aw…" I complained jokingly. "Fine." Her legs were still wrapped around my waist, and her arms were still on my neck. "You want to stay here tonight?" I asked, grinning.


	5. All You Have To Do Is Dream

_"Aw…" I complained jokingly. "Fine." Her legs were still wrapped around my waist, and her arms were still on my neck. "You want to stay here tonight?" I asked._

**CHAPTER5- All You Have To Do Is Dream**

**POV Buffy**

"Mmmm, Jake, stop it, babe…" I spoke dreamily.

We were lying on his bed, well mattress, in his garage. My hands were rested upon his bare chest, one slowly moving up his torso and up to his neck. A low grumble moved through his chest beneath my hand, and a soft moan of delight became muffled by our kiss. His left hand was on my waist as he lay beside me.

"Jake…" I mumbled as he started kissing my neck, his hands venturing under my shirt. His hands were warm, and as they slid up my torso, I felt a shiver go down my spine. His touch was warm, sensational, delightful. I let out a soft moan, and then called his name again, this time slightly louder than before.

"Mm, Buff?" Jake questioned, waking me up from my slumber.

"What? Oh, Jake…" I said, annoyed for him waking me up. His arms were wrapped around my body, and he had me in a tight embrace, close to his body. "Why'd you wake me up?" I complained, hitting his chest.

"You said my name, I thought you were awake, Hun." He said. "Why? What good dream were you havin' that would make you not want for me to wake you up?" I could tell he was still tired by the way he was speaking, and that he was probably only half awake.

"One day I'll show you." I said grinning.

Soon, both of us fell back to sleep. Sadly enough, I didn't have another dream about Jacob like I had previously that night. Though I did dream about something more…

Every one of the Cullens, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, were surrounding me, a circle of bloodthirsty ravenous vampires, ready to kill. I was spinning around for a moment, and suddenly, I stopped. I was staring into the angry black eyes of Jasper. His teeth were bared, and he began to step forward. I unknowingly moved backwards as he stepped forward. After a sudden blur, Jaspers body was pressed up near mine, and he was growling in my face.

Jaspers hand moved up to my face, clenching my chin and around jaw line. I could almost smell his anger. Not only was Jasper pressed up against me, but his family was closing in on me and there was no escape. I whimpered lightly as his other hand moved slowly up to the top of my head. With a swift but slow movement, he moved my head to the side revealing my neck to him.

I heard a low grumble come from the surrounding vampires, and Alice, Jasper's wife, approached, holding my head aside with her slim, petite hand. I scored a glimpse of her face, and upon it, was the smile that I will never forget; one filled with so many different emotions. Pain, lust, need, thirst, desire, love, anger and death. Her face looked so dead.

It didn't help that she was a member of the un-dead, but it was surprising to see that. My eyes ran back to Jasper, just as his head lowered to my neck. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, including the Cullens around us. As his teeth sunk into my neck, I screamed like I had in the clearing in which we fought, and like I had every night I had a dream about Jasper last year…

**POV Jake**

"Jake," Buffy moaned loudly. I was woken from my slumber, a frown creasing my brow.

"Mm, Buff?" I said half-awake.

"What? Oh, Jake!" She said, somewhat annoyed. "Why'd you wake me up?" she hit me in the chest.

"You said my name, I thought you were awake, Hun. Why? What good dream were you havin' that would make you not want for me to wake you up?" Surprisingly, my grammar was bad; it was obvious I was only half awake.

"One day I'll show you." She was grinning as she said this and I just nodded and fell asleep again.

**30 minutes later**

A piercing scream shot through the room, and I jumped to my feet, the mattress bouncing beneath me. I shouted, "What? What's wrong?!" I held my fists up, but there was nothing there. Beneath me, Buffy had woken up. She was hyperventilating and sweating like crazy! Her hand flew to her neck, and she felt it carefully.

Her eyes widened as she threw her hands in her lap and slouched over, taking deep, heavy breaths. I frowned down at her, but she didn't notice I was there. I knelt down beside her, brushing her hair behind her ear with my fingers.

"You alright, babe?" I asked, looking at the clock on the wall. 5.00am.

"Yeah… Yeah, b… bad dream. Y-You know how it is…" She said.

"What was it about?"

"D…Don't worry, Jacob, I'm fine." She lay back down. I knew for a fact that she only calls me 'Jacob' when she was irritated, angered, or sad.

"Alright." I mumbled, and lay back down beside her.

I didn't sleep the rest of that morning.

*

"Jacob, are you awake?" Buffy said. First, I looked to the clock, 8.00am, and second, I looked to her to reply.

"Yep," I answered simply.

"Cool, er, look, I'm sorry about last night."

"Nah, that's alright…" I answered softly, running his hand down the length of Buffy's hair.

"Okay…" She answered carefully. She swung her legs off the side of the bed, rested her elbows on her knees, and rubbed her eyes. "You sleep okay?" I shook my head.

"Not so much. Want to go for breakfast?" She nodded and I took her hand.

We walked into my house, and into the kitchen, where Billy, Paul and Rachel sat. They were deep in conversation, and Billy looked very confused, upset and worried. Rachel was holding his hand on the table comfortingly, and Paul was eating silently and innocently.

"Dad, what's up?" I said quickly, running to sit beside him. Buffy slowly joined us all.

"The police rang…"


	6. Love is in The Air

**POV Jake**

"You mean Charlie's dead?" I asked in absolute disbelief. "You're kidding…"  
"No, son! Not dead, but missing. We're sure he's gone to the UK in search of Bella; a friend of his said they saw someone who looked like her walking with a respected member of the community. Charlie must've just jumped at the chance of seeing Bella again."

"The UK? That's insane. If Bella **_was_** still alive, why would she go there?" Buffy's words made me cringe, and she noticed me do so.

**POV Buffy**

_'Jake'_ I thought as I saw him cringe. I didn't even put any thought behind my words. "I mean-" Billy cut me off.

"It's believed Bella went there to see someone, possibly a Cullen. A relative to the family lives there, Stregoni Benifici. That definitely would've been the only type of person to draw her near the UK or anywhere other than here…" I nodded and I saw Jacob drop his head even further. I put my arm around him comfortingly, and surprisingly, he allowed for it to stay there. Billy was a serious life saver.

*

School was just another boring day. Everything became so dull since the Cullen family had died. Not saying that I hate the fact that their dead. I'm glad. Stupid Cullens.

But hearing this about Bella, and Charlie…. And Charlie thinking she was still alive, in the UK of all places, and with some Cullen guy with an Italian name was weird. And who the hell was Stregoni Benefici, and why wasn't he already dead?!

Damn. So many thoughts. Thankfully though, when I was thinking about all this, I wasn't in Biology. It was lunch time, and it was surprisingly sunny. In the unlikely even of a sunny day, everyone sits outside, soaking up as much sun as they could before it disappeared again: and that's what we were doing.

Jacob was talking to Angela, Jessica and Lisa. Lisa and Jess were flirting with him to my distain, but Angela seemed to be avoiding him. She came over to me, a dainty smile on her face.

"Hey, B. How's things?" She got into the habit of calling me B after I told her that one of my friends back in Sunnydale used to call me that. Goddamned you, Faith.

"Heya, Ange. Yeah, alright. What about you?" I asked mostly monotonous.

"Uh, yeah. B, can we talk?" She said. My brow became creased with a frown.

"Sure, what is it?"

"In private?" She said. I noticed a few of the other guys, Eric and Mike, had looked over to us when she asked to talk.

Together, we walked over to another table. She sat down nervously, and I wondered whether she'd heard about Charlie… or Bella… I started to freak out.

"What's up, Angela?" I asked worriedly.

"Uhmm," She said shaking. "Willow called me last night…" _Oh, thank god… Wait, __Willow__?_

"Yeah...?" I edged her too speak.

"And… B, I realised I'm in love with her." _WHAT?! _"She confessed she loved me. She said she wanted to visit me. What… what do I do?" _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my GOD!_ My thoughts were racing.

"Say yes…" I answered simply. "Did she say anything about Tara?"  
"Yeah. She said things were difficult for her after Tara's death. She really… wanted to see me. She said I calm her…. Buffy, I really want to see her, but what will everyone say?! I mean, I was totally straight last year. I dated Eric and Ben!"

"Who cares about 'em? If their your friends, they'll respect you and your… sexual orientation."

Angela smiled thankfully at me and she stood. I followed her movements and stood also.  
"Thanks Buffy, you made me feel so much better about this. You don't mind do you? I mean she is your best friend."  
"I'm only happy if she is. When is she coming?"

"Cool. Thanks Buffy." She said, taking me in for a hug. I hugged her back, closing my eyes and smiling. "And she's coming next weekend."

She pulled back then smiled at me. She sprinted back to the table. _Next weekend. _My best friend was coming to my hometown next weekend, and heck was I excited!

*

'**Will'** Read caller ID as I checked my phone.

"Willow!!" I squealed, answering the phone like an excited child.

"Buffy! Hey! How've you been?"  
"Great. Guess what I heard today!"

"What?" Willow asked unknowingly.

"There's a really sweet, really sexy girl at school that is head over heels in love with you,"

"What?!"

"Angela…"  
"Oh, yeah, that's why I rang, Buff." She said worriedly.

"Will, don't worry, it's all good. I respect it."

After another two hours and a half of talking over the phone, it was 11.30pm.

"Will, I can't wait to see you on the weekend. Love you, see you soon."  
"You too, Buffy."

I hung up then, and lay back in my bed. (Yes, my bed, not Jacobs.) Soon, I was fast asleep.

I had the same dream as the night before. Jasper grabbed me and bit me again.

I woke up screaming, and Giles was in my room within seconds. I told him not to worry, and he disappeared.


	7. Is It Really That Hard!

**_Excuse the swearing in the upcoming/past few chapters, x. _**

_"It's been much too long, my friend… We should get together… What do you mean?... You want to bring back… When should I be there?... I'll be there, friend… I will bring supplies, yes… This is such a big ask… Yes, I will bring her… I'll be there… That's okay…Yes, See you soon."_

*

**Missed you last night – Jacob**

**Get over it – Buffy**

**Can't believe you gave me this phone. Billy's a bit weird about it. He doesn't know what to think. – Jacob**

**Meh, he'll get over it. Plus, it's free text, so why the hell wouldn't I buy it for you. – Buffy**

**True. Anyway, gotta get to school. I'll see you there. xox – Jacob**

**Yep. See ya there – Buffy**

The asshole hadn't said 'I love you' yet. God. I loved him, I knew it. He loved me, I was sure of it, but he hadn't said it yet. It'd been over four months that we'd been together… Most couples were…you know… in love by their forth month. Hell, some of them even said 'I love you' by the second week. Why couldn't he just say that to me? He wouldn't believe in all that bogus 'saying I love you too the girl scares her off.'

But, I didn't say it to him because I believed in the bogus 'saying I love you too the boy scares him off.'

"Buffy are you ready?" Giles called out.

"Yep, gimme a sec!" I called back.

Yeah, I still lived with Giles, and surprisingly, Miss. George and Giles were still together. And living in the same house. Yeah, I lived with two of my teachers. Yay. (Are you sensing the sarcasm?)

*****

_"Hello?... Yes… I came from __America__… Yes, running… Three… We can do it, friend, don't worry… We've done it before, yes… You should know him… Yes, that's him. He saw him a few months ago… Oh my, that saddens me… That's alright… The one we're-?... You'll let me slap him around a bit, wont you? (Laughs)… A few days… Humans, what can you expect? (Laughs)… See you soon."_

*

Jacob came up to me, Lisa by his side. _What the hell?!_ Was my initial reaction. _Okay…_ Was my second. Lisa was met by a guy, who pulled him away from Jacob and they started talking. She looked lovingly at him, and he smiled happily back at her.

Love really was in the air.

"Hey, Buff. You see that?"

"Yeah, who is that? Is that Mike?" I asked confused.

"Nah… I think that's Harry…"

"Harry likes Lisa?"

"More like Lisa is a fool for him… Talks about him all the time." Jacob informed me.

"Seriously?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, and Harry talks about her all the time too."

"Crap… Love really is in the air." I muttered the last part, and we grabbed hands and walked to class.

*

_"No… Crossing it soon… Boat… Humans, remember?.. Soon… Be patient, friend. Patience is the key…"_

*

We sat down in Biology. Mr Molina eyed me cautiously.

"Students, read page 160 through to 190. Complete any exercises you come across. I don't want you to talk. You may talk to your partner if completely necessary, but please, keep your noise at a low level for those whom actually do want to learn. Do not turn around and talk to those behind or in front of you, okay class?" Mr. Molina said. His eyes lingered upon me for the end of his speech.

_Whatever._

I turned to Jacob, looking behind me to see Harry and Lisa sitting together, and hell was her face red or what?! Man, she really digged Harry. Jacob grabbed my jaw line, forcing me to look at him. I raised an eyebrow and stared back at him.

"Work, remember, Buffy?" He said grinning, pushing my face towards the page. "Don't want to have to endure another break without you."

"Yeah, whatever." I said, starting the work.

*

"You found out anymore about Charlie or Bella?" I asked Jacob as we walked toward the cafeteria. It was raining today, sadly not the day to be sitting outside. And, Hell I was really sad about it. Everyday back in Sunnydale it was as the name suggests, Sunny! God, my skin was turning as white as a vampire and there wasn't anything I could do.

"No. The cops haven't found out anymore about where Bella. And not much about Charlie. They've contacted the relative, but he said he hasn't seen Charlie. Though they did get records of him leaving Seattle airport to head to Japan, and then from there he was gonna go to the UK." Jacob shook his head.

"Poor guy…"

"Yeah, but don't worry too much, Hun. The cops are going to put out a missing persons ad on the T.V in the UK. But only for a few days, otherwise it'll cost way too much. Then, if they don't get a reply, they'll put up posters in Seattle, Forks and the UK. No point to do it in France. He's there for only two hours. Billy's way worried,"

"Yeah…" I said softly. I didn't deal with the sadness too well… Just doesn't work for me. Makes me feel… So weird.

"Yeah. So, anyway, Why's Ange been so happy lately?" He asked. I chuckled.

"She's got a girlfriend."

"A what?"

"She's got a girlfriend." I repeated.

"You mean she's…"

"Yes, she's attracted to women and now she's dating one."

"W…Who?" He asked, his mouth hanging open. Where's a fly when you need one?

"My friend Willow. She's digged Willow since, like space camp or something. They were 'Camp Buddies', but I always suspected more. And that's what they are. Much much more." I laughed.

"Uh… Cool…" Jake said softly, looking down.

"Are you okay with her sexual orientation?" I said a little too loudly, attracted attention.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem weird."

"No, it's fine. When can I meet Willow?" _Oh my god, It's Friday!_

"Tomorrow!" I all but squealed.

**

* * *

**

_continue to review; i'll only upload if i know that people are reading; so review if you wanna keep reading.  
i'm not trying to blackmail you either ;) _


	8. Welcome Home, Will

_Don't worry if you didn't understand the italics of the last chapter. They will be explained very shortly. review or it shall never be explained, however. :)_

* * *

"WILL!" I shouted as I saw her flaming red hair bopping up and down as she walked out of the terminal.

"Buffy!" She squealed back. I ran up to her, picking her up and hugging her. It'd been ages since we'd seen each other, and now I was completely ecstatic to see her.

"How've you been, Willow?" I asked smiling.

"Great, what about you?" She asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Excellent." I noticed. "Hey! Will!" She looked back at me. "She's here, I'll take you too her now."

Willow just grinned a big, sheepish grin at me and I smiled back at her, putting my arm around her shoulders and grabbed her bags for her.

Angela came up to Willow and me. Her eyes were glued to Willow's, and she was smiling too. I looked at them both. I'd only really seen the romantic, gay love thing when Tara was alive. It was simply amazing to see how Willow's recovery had changed. Of course there'd be a lot that Angela would be opened up to now. The whole supernatural world filled with werewolves, vampires and witches, but we hadn't even thought about that yet. Maybe we could fool her like we did with my roommate back in college… But then that could end badly… What if I started watching Angela's toenails growing again?... okay, that is definitely out of the question.

But all us 'Scoobies' knew we'd never be able to get through our lives marrying supernatural creatures ourselves. I mean, I'd dated countless guys who weren't connected to the supernatural in any way… well… maybe one…

Anyway, as I stood there looking at Willow and Angela, Jacob came up to us and placed his hand on Angela's back, and pushed her forward to Willow, who took her in for a large hug. I hit Jacob in the stomach.

"What did you do that for?"

"Well, I do want to leave here before Christmas." I hit him again. "Is that Willow?"

"Yeah."

Willow's hug with Angela ceased and they held hands. Angela seemed a little frigid at first, but I knew with Willow, she'd eventually get the hang of being bi.

"Will," I said smiling. "This is Jacob. Jake, this is my best friend Willow."

"Hey! Buffy has said so much about you." Willow said grinning.

"Yeah, she's said so much about you, too." Jacob said, smiling back at her.

This could be a good friendship I was forming here. (Cue evil smirk)

*

Jacob's rabbit is so stupid. I hate it. I really **really** hate it now. Taking three people to the airport in it was bad enough; I mean, Ange was so squished in the backseat. And it was an hour long drive. But now, I had Willow's freaking massive bag on my lap, digging into my legs, and I was moved back so Angela's knees were digging into the back of chair and hence in my back.

If Jacob and I were to stay together, he was buying a bigger car. Even when I look over to him, seeing as he's huge, his head touches the top of the car, and that's after slouching over too!

*

We dropped Angela and Willow at Angela's house. Willow was going to attend school with us for the next few days, and in the meantime, everyone at school was to find out about the two girls being together. After a few days, Willow would come to my house and stay for a few days, whilst still attending school. Willow was still unsure as too how long she'd be spending here in Forks, but she knew she wanted to see both me and Angela.

"Bye, Will. Bye, Ange. See you two at school tomorrow." I called out the window. Jacob only waved.

"So… Do you want me to take you back to your place, or do you want to stay the night at mine?"

"Stay with two of my school teachers tonight or go to my boyfriend's house? Hmmm, this is such a hard decision." I said sarcastically. He drove straight pass my house and to the road that took us too La Push. "Good choice, Jakey." I said, placing a hand on his knee. He placed his hand on top of mine and looked at me. We grinned at each other.


	9. Training

"Jacob, I want to try something with you." I said. I saw his face light up. "Not that 'something' you stupid mongrel." I said.

"Buffy." He said sternly. I giggled and he grabbed me by the waist. "What is it?"

"Well, back in Sunnydale, you know I was the slayer, right?"

"Yeah, I know that, Hun. You still are, remember." He chuckled.

"Yeah, right. But back in Sunnydale I had daily training with my watcher, Giles." I was hoping he'd pick up what I was saying on his own, but he didn't. "I don't get training here in Forks…"

"Training?"

"You know, like fighting with another person or thing so I can beat up any vamp-boy that gets in my way…"

"You want me to… train with you?"

"I did it with my old boyfriends, but they all would get hurt. And since you, you know, heal like, uber fast, I figured you'd be perfect for the job." I grinned widely.

*

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" He asked me after we'd set up the garage. We'd put some mats down on the ground after getting rid of the bikes and the car. The blue mats were squishy like the ones we used back in Sunnydale; great to fall on.

"Just… Come up to me, and grab me around the neck, and try to choke me."

"Like this?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around my neck, but not tightly. His grip was like a baby's.

"Yeah, just… tighter." He tightened it lightly. "No, really tight." I instructed. Soon, my airway was cut by Jacob's strong arm. I started coughing lightly, gasping for air and he immediately let go.

"Buffy, are you alright?" He asked as I fell to the ground from his sudden release of grip.

"Yes," I said hoarsely. "Do that again, and don't drop me this time, okay?"

"Oh… O-Okay." He said carefully.

Again, he grabbed me in the headlock, just as tight as before. I smiled, then grabbed his arm, lifted it over my head, with as much strength as I had, and flung Jacob over my head, slamming him down on the ground in front of me.

"Babe, you're going to have to try harder than that to get _me_." I said, grinning down at him. He looked back up at me and grinned.

He jumped up off the ground, and I bent back, Matrix style, to avoid getting hurt. He held his fists out in front of him.

"What are you 12? That's not how you fight…"

Before I knew it, his fist had connected with my face, and I'd fallen to the ground.

"Buffy!" He shouted, then jumped down to me. He put his hands on my shoulders, "You okay? I'm sorry." I put my hands on his wrists, giving a sincere smile.

Know, before he knew it, I'd thrown him over my head and slammed him into the ground again. I jumped up quickly, and looked down at him, straight in his eyes, grinning widely.

"You should never say you're sorry." I kicked him softly on the shoulder.

*

The fighting between us continued for about three hours. There had been times were Jacob had requested we stop for a moment for him to calm down. Not only was this a training session for me, but it was for him too. He managed to keep fairly calm, only staying outside for a lengthy period of time once (after I broke his nose for the third time in a row). About that he wasn't too happy, but about 10 minutes later he came back in, his nose obviously healed, and his anger obviously subsided.

I was happy, though. I'd had my first fight since the one we'd had with the Cullens those many months ago. I was just itching for a fight, and boy was I worn out now. Three hours of fighting; I must've needed it.

As he walked back in after grabbing us some water almost breathlessly, I took him in my arms, and rested my head against his torso.

*

**_"Ah, finally, you've arrived."  
_**_"Yes, I told you we'd come."  
**"And who are these people?"  
**__"This is Wesley, Cordelia and Fred. They'll help us…"  
****__"Brilliant. I'm _**_Carlisle_****_…. Thank you for coming, Angelus."  
__"Just call me Angel. And you know I'd do anything for my friends."_**

*

"I love you…" He said softly.

I flung my head up to look into his eyes.

"I love you…" I said grinning.

* * *

this is now more of a three-way-crossover. :-)


	10. It's All Coming Together

_Hey kids :) chapters from now on will be longer, and in 3rd person. If the reviews stop so does the writing._

"Just call me Angel. And you know I'd do anything for my friends."

Carlisle grinned back at him, beginning to talk to Carlisle as a beautiful young woman entered.

"Carlisle?" said Angel questioningly, confused by the woman who'd just entered. After all, he'd been married to his wife, Esme, for almost a century. "Who is this?" A small smile played at his lips.

"Ah, this is Bella, my son's fiancé." He wasn't prepared to release much more information about her as she came even closer to him. He smiled at her, and she returned the smile.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." Angel said, noting Cordelia's gaze flaying about the room and the house.

Angel's gaze however was glued to Bella. _Carlisle__'s son. Fiancé. _Words that continued through his head. Around and around. Fiance… She looked not just two months old.

"Edward?" Angel asked.

"Yes. Edward." Bella whispered, her eyes flickering closed. Carlisle wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

"Angel we've also invited some more … friends to help us with this. This is probably one of the most important things you or I would have ever had to do, and we need some supervisory help."

"Yes… Have you notified them to be here now?"

"They will arrive tomorrow. It is now 3pm, and they will arrive 2am tomorrow. Less noticeable, I suppose."

Angel nodded, his eyes diverting back to Bella. He concentrated on her face, noticing the pain she was hiding. She was a newborn, he could tell, so why hadn't she attacked the three humans accompanying him?

"I'll take you to your rooms." Carlisle said to Fred, Wesley and Cordelia. There were going to be more humans coming to help. Angel hoped, at the very least. Maybe he needed more help…

Well, after all, this was more than triple the size of the job he had to do back home. Maybe he would struggle achieving equipment, or even accomplishing the job by himself. Maybe he needed more help. But would anyone come? Surely…

"This way, please." Carlisle said, leading Bella with Cordelia and Wesley. Fred stayed by Angel's side, then continued as he did, frowning slightly.

Fred did it last time.

But, Spike was just stuck in the amulet of Amara…

Would this work?

*

Willow awoke with her girlfriend beside her. She hadn't felt so good in such a long time. At first, she feared that Angela would just decline her. And that was years ago. But now, she was in love… she thought. But as Buffy had said the first time they went to the Bronze together, _"Wanna hear my philosophy? Life is short. Not original, I'll grant you, but it's true. Why waste time and worry about some guy if he's gonna laugh at you? Seize the moment, 'cause tomorrow you might be dead."_

Those words had stuck with her like glue. Of course, back then she had no thought at all that she was interested in women. All she knew was Xander. That was it. Then Oz. And then Tara. Thinking about her still made Willow upset. But she had Angela now. Angela was all hers now. That's what she had to keep reminding herself of. But it was difficult to do that. Because Willow hadn't dated anyone since Tara. Or touched for that matter of fact. Tara was… undeniably amazing. Willow knew she'd probably never get over Tara. But her time spent with Angela, just a week, she'd realised that… maybe she was able to do this. She could get over Tara, yet not push her away completely, and fall in love with someone else; Angela.

Angela stirred as Willow sat up on her elbow, propping her head up on her pillow. Angela turned to the right, her front facing Willow.

"Mmm… Morning, Willow." Angela said, opening her eyes with a wide grin lighting her features; a perfect way to start the day.

"Good morning…" Willow said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Thoughts of Tara ran through her head then, and quickly, Willow pulled away, and lay back down on her pillow. The smile left Angela's face, and a concerned look replaced it.

"Are you okay?" She asked quickly.

"N…Yeah… Yeah I am fine…" Willow flung her legs off the side of the bed and slowly stood, rubbing her eyes. "I'm going to have a shower, okay?"

She grabbed her clothes, including a pair of jeans and a white shirt with red flowers printed upon the neckline, and headed to the bathroom, avoiding Angela's parents.

After a surprisingly short, hot shower, Willow exited the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel in her left hand, carrying her pyjamas in the other. Angela's mother came down the hall at the same time and upon seeing Willow, smiled and called out.

"Willow! How are you this morning?"

"I'm alright thank you."

She wanted to make a quick escape, so she looked towards Angela's door. Luckily enough, her mother got the idea, and walked past Willow, and down to the kitchen, where she would begin to make breakfast for the two girls.

*

Buffy awoke in Jake's garage again to the same dream she'd had the last time she'd stayed there. This time, no screaming, just a lot of panting. When she opened her eyes, the atmosphere felt different… Cold. She looked to her left, Jacob's side of the mattress, and he wasn't there.

_What the hell?_ Buffy thought as she slowly got up, her head spinning. The clock read 8.00 am. Home room began in a half hour.

That was fine with Buffy, because from her house, it only took five minutes to drive to school. Buffy smiled, knowing they'd get to school with heaps of time to spare. . .

But then she remembered that they were at Jacob's house. An hour away from school.

"Jacob!?" She shouted. No response.

"Jacob?!" She shouted once more, walking away from the mattress.

No response.

Buffy frowned, and walked out of the garage, and towards Jacob's house, where he knew either Billy or Jacob's sister, Rachel, would be. She entered the kitchen of the small red shack to find nobody sitting at the table, or in front of the television. The TV was off as was the heater. Not that in this house they really needed it.

"Jake?" She called sheepishly.

*

Fred sighed.

"Angel, this is kind of sudden. You expect someone to just ring you up, and then, BOOM! We run here and help them bring back people you've never met before?!"

"Fred, please don't be like this."

"Don't get all seductive and 'peace-maker' on me, Angel!" She sighed angrily, looking down at the ground then back up into Angel's eyes. "This is crazy, you know! You asked me upon impulse, and just yanked me away from Wolfram, and then… you say that you… and then… and you… I can't… What if I can't do it, Angel? I don't want to let them down. Let you down. There's a lot riding on this, and… well…"

"Fred, please calm down…"  
"You're doing it again!"

"I'm sorry. But you have to do this for me. Just try." Now, Angel was closer to her, holding onto her shoulders, his eyes looking deep into hers.

Fred sighed, her frowning eyes looking back into his.

"Okay, okay… But… What if one of them hurt me?"

"I'll protect you." Angel promised, smiling a large, triumphant smile.

*

Carlisle kissed Bella on the right cheek, then on the left.

"There's nothing to be worried about."

"What are you doing bringing them into this? Things have already gone badly with them before. You know that."

"Stefan and Vladimir? Is that who you're talking about?" Carlisle asked, half-feigning, half-confused.

"Yes. Them and the… I can't even say their name." Bella whined, falling down upon the couch below her. "Oh… god. This is wonderful that we can bring them back. But why the hell do the … the Volturi need to get involved?"

*

A noise in the back room made Buffy jump. It was just Jake's old room, Rachel's room, maybe Rachel had heard Buffy calling for her boyfriend. Maybe Rachel was going to come out and say 'Oh, yeah, hey Buffy. No, Jake's gone to school. He said you looked sick, which by the way you do, and so he didn't bother disturbing you and left without you. He was going to write a note, but he had to take Billy down to the Forks Police Station… You know…' but she didn't. The room remained quiet until…

"B… is that you?" asked a voice Buffy couldn't recognise. The voice sounded strained, exhausted; as if it could hardly get the words out.

*

"They're the only one's who can save us if something goes wrong."


	11. Have Faith

_This chapter is dedicated to the two lovely readers that reviewed the last chapter, LiLi and CaMiJaYe. thankyou, your kind words are encouraging. As always, if you want me to update, then review. Don't always rely on others, either. :)_

"Jacob… Where's Buffy? I need to speak to her…" Willow said as she entered the school grounds. It was just a minute before the bell would sound, and they would have to go to class.

Willow was always smart in school; she made Buffy feel… Inferior when compared in an intellectual state with Willow.

"Oh, yeah, well… She looked really sick. She was all pale and sweating a lot when I was getting up so I let her get what seemed like some much needed sleep."

"Oh…" Willow was annoyed. With Jacob. With herself. Even with Buffy for being sick. "But…"

She shook her head and walked away, avoiding running into Angela for some reason unknown even to herself. Her thoughts lied on Tara and Buffy and they were the only people she wanted to see or speak to right now; she could do that to neither two.

Willow ran to where she felt most at home; the library.

*

"B?" the voice called again when Buffy didn't respond.

"Who… Who's there?" Buffy called out, nearing the hallway and Rachel's room.

"It's me, dumbass…"

Buffy then realised who it was, but what the hell was she doing here?

*

Bella wanted to cry. She wanted to moan and groan about all the things that was bothering her. Her Edward was not with her. Her life was not worth living when he wasn't around. The love she felt for him was irreplaceable, amazing and just simply beautiful. They were going to get married. He'd proposed, and she'd said yes, eventually. From then, they'd become closer. She wanted to give herself to him.

"Uh, hello…" A voice broke through Bella's line of thought.

"Yeah?" Bella responded softly, her hand running through her hair.

"Hi… My name's Angel…" He said softly, walking a few cautious steps into her room.

"Yes, yes… I remember."

"Yes, sorry."

An awkward silence ran over the two as Angel stepped back and leant against the wall of her room. Bella's head dropped to the ground as she sat down on the end of the bed. Her hands ran to join in her lap, where they fondled, playing with the ring around her finger.

"So… Tell me about Edward…"

Angel's soft words made Bella lift her head. A small, saddened smile played her lips as thoughts of Edward scuttled through her mind once again. Angel smiled faintly; glad she was smiling as well.

*

Willow stepped out of the ladies room, her hair hanging down at shoulder length. Her eyes were puffy and red. She'd been crying. She didn't know why. She had an empty feeling. She needed a friend. She needed Buffy. She needed… She needed Tara.

She needed the reassurance that she could live on without Tara. And who could give her that? Her mother? Angela's mother? Buffy? Angela?

She was unsure that anybody would be able to give her that reassurance.

Just as the tears started forming in her used eyes, she ran into someone. The books the person she ran into had been holding flew across the ground, and Willow fell down with them, letting the tears fall even more freely.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed, throwing her hands in her lap.

Her vision was blurred by the tears covering her eyes, so as she looked up to the person whom now had a hand on her shoulder, she could only see a dark-haired blurred figure standing before her.

"No, it's okay. Please don't cry. Please don't cry. Oh, crap, she's crying."

A male's voice seeped through past her sniffs and snuffles.

"Here let me help you." He said as he pulled Willow to her feet. "I'm Eric…"

"W…Willow," She snuffed in reply. "I'm really sorry about your books."

Eric smiled and chuckled ever so slightly.

"It's okay; it's only my Chemistry stuff. It's such a bad subject; I can never get anything right."

Willow chuckled as she wiped her eyes and nose with her sleeve.

"Oh, here," He pulled a tissue from a small packet he had in his pocket then passed it to Willow.

She took it from him, her hand touching his, wiped her eyes and blew her nose loudly. The second her hand touched his, he felt his heart jump. The largest grin grew across his face as they touched, and then quickly disappeared as she wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"Thank you," Willow said, snuffing once more. Her face then lit up with a smile, and Eric smiled back, thinking loudly;

_'She's simply beautiful. I wonder if she has a boyfriend.'_

*

Jacob walked into class as the bell sounded. Buffy still hadn't texted him, and he was starting to get very anxious and worried about her.

_'What if she's too sick to get up? What if she's unconscious?! What if I've left her there alone and now she's… oh, I'm thinking the worst… I just wish she'd text me already.'_

Jacob sat down in his seat in his class; Geography. He was right near the middle of the class, the seat beside him left vacant; Buffy's usual seat. Jacob stared at it, thoughts of Buffy jumping into his head as he texted her for the fifth time this morning.

*

He walked through the empty bathroom, his feet dragging along the tiled ground. The tiles looked as though they hadn't been washed. They were cracked and a disgusting shade of blue that repulsed him beyond belief. He'd been gone not two weeks, but it had felt like much longer.

He had been searching, running, starving.

He looked into the mirror before him, resting his hands on the bathroom sink, as if to hold himself up. Disgusting was this place he'd damned himself to forever. But would it be forever? He hoped he wouldn't have to stay here very long. This… London place was such a small and… crowded place. He wondered how anyone could find another in this place… let alone live here.

He couldn't believe that he was here now. Did he live here now? He hoped not. He hated it here. All he wanted to do was find her then leave. This place was just… despicable. And he hadn't slept well in these two weeks. There was nowhere good to sleep; no comfortable park benches, no comfortable driveways. Nothing.

'From Cop To Bum'… that's all Charlie could keep thinking.


	12. Is This The End?

**_I have the chance to make this the last chapter you'll see from me, but to do that, it may take around… 8,000-10,000 words, possibly even longer. I don't want to do that to you all. I've lost all faith in this story; if anyone is still reading this then leave a review._**

"Why are you here?"

"Can't you just be happy I'm here, Buff?"

"You came here, unannounced and show up in my boyfriend's sister's room! What the hell?"

"Shut up and don't worry about how I got here, okay. Just be happy I'm here."

But Buffy couldn't be happy. She was curious. How did Faith get into Jacob's house? Where was Jacob? Had he gone to school? Why hadn't he woken her up? Had Paul cheated on Rachel? Where was Rachel? Why was Faith in Rachel's room? Why was Faith even there? How did she get there?!

Endless possibilities ran through her head. Had Faith picked up Paul at a bar? Had Rachel and Billy gone out for dinner, and had Paul brought Faith home instead? What if Jacob had done it?!

Why wouldn't Faith tell her how she got there? No, Faith never did anything that Buffy would benefit from, so therefore she knew Faith would never tell her; only screw around with her mind.

Buffy needed to call someone.

*

Eric sat beside Willow in the cafeteria. They'd met all but forty minutes ago, when they both coincidently had a free double period, but it seemed as if they'd been friends for forty years. They were talking like buddies; conversing about their other friends, people they see along the way, teachers, and students they never spoke too.

Eric was still dreaming about Willow the whole time she sat before him however. Her thoughts were small, rested only on the topic of conversation. She figured this was a good way to actually get her mind off of everything she was once worried about; before all she needed was either Tara or Buffy. Now, she had neither, yet she felt as if she had both.

Her eyes lay upon her hands often, but the majority of the time, she was looking into his eyes. Seldom did she ever turn away.

*

A call to the police can change a course of a person; It can also change a life, whether the change be discrete, or large; one affecting more than just the life of the caller.

But Bella knew that the police were unable to help in her situation; she knew she had to steer clear of the police. If she got close to the police, there was the possibility that she would tell them about Charlie. She'd seen Charlie everyday. She hid in the bushes as he past her house, walked through her neighbourhood, searched through the trash of the local bakery. She knew she'd say something wrong to the police, and then there would be a search for her father; he would probably be found, and then discover that Bella was still living. Carlisle had said that, for Charlie's sake, it would be much better to let him think she too was dead. Because, in a way, she was.

Charlie had gotten skinnier. He looked as if he hadn't shaved for three weeks, and he looked ghastly. Whenever she saw him, she just wanted to go forth and tell him she was sorry; that she was doing this for a reason, that she loved him. Life was going to continue for her, she would be fine. But him? She couldn't be so sure.

The last time she'd seen him, he was lying down on a bench near the local bakery. _Big Pops Pies_. His eyes were hardly opened, and he was whispering something that no humans ears could ever have heard; _Bella._ Of course, being a supernatural creature, she now had the ability to do so, yet she wished she didn't.

_Bella._

Her name had never sounded more painful to her own ears. She was afraid that her dad might die, but if she told Carlisle, what would happen? Would he help her then? Would he… kill Charlie and make him into a vampire? Or would he not do so, having the thought that maybe it was just 'his time'. She never wanted to see anyone, especially her father, like that again, but if she were to change Charlie herself, she was afraid of what the outcome would be. She would become addicted to human blood, no doubt. She had no idea what to do, yet Charlie's cries kept haunting her.

_Bella._

*

"Buffy… Calm down, Buffy." Jacob spoke softly into his phone as it was in the middle of his math class. "I'm in math; can this wait?"

_"Jacob! Are you crazy? Do you know who we're talking about here?"_

"Buffy, shut up. Stop freaking out, okay? I let her in this morning; Rachel and Paul have gone to Washington so he can meet her friends, and my dad's gone back down to Forks Police Station. Please, Bella just be calm. Just cool down, okay?"

A slight mishap had caused Buffy's anger to rise and shoot through the roof.

_"What did you just call me?" _She asked through gritted teeth, scaring Jacob even though he was only talking to her on the phone.

"What, what do you mean?"

_"You called me Bella!"_

"No, Buffy, never!"

Buffy let out an angered scream and through her phone to the ground, letting it smash into a hundred pieces before her eyes.

Jacob stared at his mobile in disbelief, the dial tone drowning out the angered cries from the teacher and the talking all around him.

Buffy would never speak to him again; he was sure of it.

**_This story is officially on hiatus._**


	13. London, England!

_tell me what you think. i'm so sorry it took so long  
TtoboggI, __BuffyChino, forevertrueblue and ChaosGod7, this is for you. x_

Faith wandered through Jacob's house, picking up every small thing that crossed her path, then putting it back down in a place it obviously did not belong. She grinned as she advanced through the house, stopping at a particular picture that caught her eye. One of Rachael and Paul. She stared at her best friend and her best friends new husband with a small grin on her face.

_"That was such a beautiful wedding."_ Faith thought as she placed the picture back upon the table.

She turned around to see Buffy glaring at her.

"Oh hey, B. How'd the talk with Jake go?" She gleamed a grin that annoyed Buffy so much that it took all her strength to stop from attacking Faith.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to visit my friend, Rachael. Obviously I missed them though. Jake said they went to Washington and he invited me to stay here. I didn't know you were here, let alone Jake's girlfriend."

"Sure, sure."

"Fine, B, if you don't believe me that's your own fault. Just wait til they get back."

"I believe you, whatever… Just tell me what you're doing here?"

"B, it's a long story."

"I have all day…"

_x.x_

Angela strode up to Eric and Willow proudly, her hair swaying behind her, emphasising how much speed she used with each step further towards them. Her hair flew up as she hugged Willow. Willow's arms wrapped around her lovers lower abdomen, and Angela's wrapped around Willow's upper back. Their hug held for an abnormal amount of time. Any other pair of friends would have broken their hug moments ago, Eric thought. But these two continued their hug until they finally let go. They gazed into each others eyes for a quick moment before Angela pulled away and directed her eyes towards Eric.

"Hey, Eric! I see you've met my… uh… girlfriend, Willow?" She said, clearly stating that her and Willow were dating. Eric didn't pick up on that.

"Yeah I have… She's a really sweet girl. Definitely one I'd love to hang out with more often." He said, being extra flirty and corny by adding a wink; one of which he immediately regretted. Willow looked at Eric a little confused, but just smiled sheepishly.

"No, Eric, I don't think you understand. She's my **girlfriend**." She said, adding emphasis on the last word she spoke. Angela didn't intend on being mean, but Eric was flirting with her girlfriend, and that she didn't appreciate.

"Oh… Oh… Oh! I'm sorry… I didn't realise…" Immediately he blushed, made up some lame excuse and ran away, running towards the library where he would find refuge for the next few hours until his embarrassment died down.

_x.x_

Buffy stood before Faith, unsure of what to think.

"You knew about the Cullens?"

"Always have. That's exactly why I befriended the wolves, just in case anything happened; then they knew they could call upon me. They were always confident they'd be fine with taking down the Cullens themselves, but I know people that could help. Demons, witches, even you. I had no idea they knew you. But I always worried that the wolves couldn't take down the Cullens themselves."

"So… what happened when we killed the vamps?"

"Well… I don't know. The boys told me, and I thought of you immediately. They told me about you, about you and Jake; the whole story. But… Buff, a girl died because of what happened."

"Bella?"

"Yeah. Isabella Swan?" Buffy nodded towards Faith. Faith shook her head then continued.

"You know the shit I went through when I killed that guy. You gotta go through that too, now."

"Her dad's gone. There's no way I can go through that now. And how are you sure that she's dead?"

"I made friends with two vampires in Europe a couple years back, after Sunnydale disappeared. Stefan and Vladimir. They told me about a girl who they'd killed; first human in over 2 years. They were disappointed and wanted to tell me before I found out somehow else but long story short, the description of the girl they gave me was exactly the same as the one I got from Jake about Bella. They also said something about how amazing her blood smelt or something… similar to that of a slayer. It was weird, but Jake had always said how Bella's vamp boy was always saying how great her blood smelt. You know?"

Buffy didn't know what to be angrier about; the fact that Bella was now a vampire, or the fact that Jake had been speaking to another girl on a regular basis, and was close friends with, and hadn't said anything. Buffy was pissed, either way.

"So where is she now?"

"See… that's the thing…"

_x.x_

Jake stormed through the doors of his house.

"Buffy?!" He shouted as he saw her.

Buffy jumped up from her seat, and Jake walked over to her, wrapping his massive arms around her body.

"Thank god you're okay. We have to leave. Right now."

"What?! Why?!" Buffy said, confused and finding it difficult to breathe due to the amount of pressure Jake had pressed around her torso.

"Just c'mon. Faith, you too. Both of you, get a bag of things, and get in the car."

Buffy and Faith looked at each other in confusion, however they did what Jake said and grabbed a bag each. Both with two new pairs of clothes and multiple weapons in them.

Jake threw the bags in the car, opened the back door for Faith and quickly encouraged Buffy in the passengers seat.

"Come on, Come on!"

"Jacob, what's the rush for?" Buffy said, amazed by his constant encouragement to hurry up.

"Seth and Leah are already on their way."

"On their way where?!"

"To the airport. We're going to London."

They arrived at the airport within 15 minutes. Jake was speeding at around 50 over the speed limit to keep up with Seth and Leah. Seth and Leah were already waiting outside the airport, fully clothed and with a backpack on their backs.

"Why are we going to London alone?" Buffy asked for the thirtieth time; finally receiving a reply.

"We're not… Faith rounded up a whole bunch of people to help us out, okay? Everything will be fine. Don't worry."

"Okay… but can I make a call?"

Jake nodded.

_x.x_

"Buffy? What's wrong?"

"Giles, I'm going to London. The Cullens are back. You and Will need to start working on your magic and get to London ASAP. We need as much help as possible. I gotta go. Tell Will I love her. And I'm sorry Giles. I'm sorry to do this to you and her. I'll call you again soon. I love you."

She hung up. She didn't want to give Giles a chance to talk. He'd talk Buffy out of it. He'd convince her not to go. But Buffy knew if Jake was going, then she would most definitely go. She felt that she needed to take care of Jake, and she didn't want him to get hurt. She cared about him so much, she was willing to put her own life in danger.

She walked back over to Jake and gave him a quick hug.

"Let's go."


End file.
